


Бешеные псы

by fandom Tarantino 2020 (fandom_Tarantino)



Series: Визуал низкого рейтинга команда Tarantino 2020 [1]
Category: Reservoir Dogs (1992)
Genre: Art, Digital Art, Don't copy to another site, Embedded Images, Fanart, Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2020, Gen, Paint Tool SAI, Photoshop, Single work, animalisation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:41:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25431058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Tarantino/pseuds/fandom%20Tarantino%202020
Summary: Attention! Теперь точно псы!Attention! Now with Actual Dogs!
Series: Визуал низкого рейтинга команда Tarantino 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1927771
Comments: 13
Kudos: 56
Collections: Level 2 Quest 2: Визуал от G до T 2020, Визуал низкого рейтинга (fandom Tarantino 2020)





	1. Reservoir Dogs

**Author's Note:**

> Включает 7 изображений. Работа выложена главами. Чтобы посмотреть все изображения сразу, нажмите "Entire Work" вверху.
> 
> Автор: mViktoriart [VK](https://vk.com/mviktoriart), [twitter](https://twitter.com/mViktoriart), [instagram](https://www.instagram.com/mviktoriart/?hl=ru)

[ ](https://funkyimg.com/i/36pBL.png)


	2. Mr. Pink

[ ](https://funkyimg.com/i/36pBT.png)


	3. Mr. White

[ ](https://funkyimg.com/i/36pBK.png)


	4. Mr. Orange

[ ](https://funkyimg.com/i/36pBG.png)


	5. Mr. Blonde

[ ](https://funkyimg.com/i/36pBJ.png)


	6. Mr. Brown

[ ](https://funkyimg.com/i/36pBH.png)


	7. Mr. Blue

[ ](https://funkyimg.com/i/36pBF.png)


End file.
